


Growth and Trust

by babigurl21793



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: Aiden and Ethan need help, but can they be trusted??





	1. Seeking Help

Aiden's POV

For the first time in a long time, I'm terrified. After becoming alphas Ethan and I were never supposed to feel afraid again; Deucalion promised us. It's kind of ironic that he's the one that caused this fear in the both us. I pull our car up to the house in woods; I can hear heartbeats inside so I know that someone is there. I can only hope and pray that the people inside will be willing to help us despite the reasoning for us coming to Beacon Hills.

I get out of the car and run around to the other side to et my brother out of the car; he's bleeding worse now seems to be losing consciousness. I drag him up the stairs and knock on the door; instantly it opens and I'm met with looks of surprise from the entire Hale pack.

"Help us, please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so sorry for the delay; life has kicked my ass for a while now. I have motivation to write now, but I don't know how often I will update. Thank you all for the continued support on this. More to come soon! For this series and my other stories as well as some new ones as well.


	2. Help and Healing

Stiles POV

The last people I expected to see at our doorstep would be the twins from the Alpha Pack. My first reaction was to tell Derek to close the door, but when I noticed how bad one of them was hurt, I couldn't do it.

"Derek, bring them in." as soon as the words are out of my mouth Derek goes to the injured twin's other side and helps bring him into the dining room.

I notice the glances of disbelief from my pack members, but for the moment I put the coming conversation out of my head. I bolted to the bathroom to grab my werewolf friendly first-aid kit and then to the dining room to check on the twins and Derek.

"What happened?" I asked the non-injured twin. He was standing next to his brother hold his hand; the thick, dark and prominent veins protruding from his arm made it clear that he was taking as much of his brother's pain as he could. Derek seemed to notice this at the same time that I did because he grabbed the twins other hand and pulled his pain as well.

"Deucalion." the twin snarled in response to my question. I really need to figure out which twin is which.

Now, that I know that I'm dealing with wounds from an alpha, I know how to help him. Opening my first-aid kit I pull out the concoction that I made using a certain type of mountain ash and other herbs; it's purpose is to jump-start a werewolf's natural healing ability. As I'm getting everything ready I hear Derek speak up.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Ethan; his name is Ethan. I'm Aiden."

As I finally get the concoction ready I lean over to put it on Ethan's wounds, when suddenly a clawed hand grabbed my wrist to stop me; from the numerous growls I can tell that the rest of the pack has come into the room without me noticing.

"Why are putting mountain ash on my brother?" Aiden snarled.

"It's going to help him." I calmly stated. The last thing we need is an angrier alpha thinking that we're further hurting his brother.

Aiden snorted, letting me know that he wasn't believing anything that I was saying.

"Listen to my heartbeat Aiden. This is going to help him, I promise."

For a few minutes no one said anything and no one moved, then slowly Aiden pulled his hand away from mine. Immediately before he could change his mind I poured the mixture over the deep wounds across Ethan's middle. He growled deep and his fangs dropped but other than that he was silent. We all waited for a sign that he was ok; and for a while nothing happened.

Just when Aiden looked as though he was about to come after me, the veins in both his and Derek's arms started to lessen and fade away. Then Ethan's skin started to close up as well; everyone in the room seemed to release a breath of relief. Derek and Aiden both laid Ethan arms over his stomach and let him rest.

Derek glanced over at me and the rest of the pack before turning back to Aiden.

"I think you owe us an explanation here."


	3. Not a chapter--Please Read

First of all I want to thank all of you for still paying attention to this series but unfortunately I don't know when ill be able to update this again. Life has thrown everything that it possibly could at me and I'm just honestly not in a good place or state of mind right now. This story isn't being cancelled just out on hold for the time being, I hope and pray that I will be able to continue this soon, plus I have a lot more story ideas that may or may not be Sterek related. Thanks so much fir understanding and I hope to continue writing soon. Also, if you guys have any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen please don't hesitate to comment them, they may help me with where to take the story from here.

 

Best wishes and Happy Holidays

 

Kendra <3<3


End file.
